Doki Doki Drama Club
It's DDLC with TDI. Have fun reading, lol. Chapter 1 It was an average day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. If I'm to be honest, on days like these, teens like me should be at home playing video games and eating snacks. But noooo, apparently we need to know the square root of 646481476 and how to find the area of three faces of an icosahedron. When the torture known as high school ended, my best friend Owen came up to me. "Hey (insert player name here)!" Owen said, waving. "Oh hey Owen. What are you doing here?" I asked, fiddling with my uniform. Why did they make them so weirdly? "I joined a club! The drama club!" He said, spreading his hand in a grand gesture. I scoffed while smiling. Owen was such a dork, but in such a lovable way. "So, you wanna come?" He asked. I weighed the pros and cons of joining the drama club. One one hand, loads of possible friends, I get to dress up and my best friend ever would be there. On the other hand, it was basically accepted school-wide that if you joined drama, you had nowhere else to go. "Sorry Owen, but I'll have to say no." I said. He looked at me in the eyes and started doing that damn pitiful frown that just makes me wanna do anything for him. "Grr, FINE! I'll join. But if I end up hating it, that's on you." I said. Owen smiled and led me to the club room. Chapter 2 I just walked in the club room and already I don't know anyone. There was a guy with dark brown hair and eyes reading a book, someone with a green Mohawk and piercings who had modified his uniform to look like something out of 1950's cop shows was drawing something, but was repeatedly tearing it up, and a girl with dark magenta hair in a long braid looking over costumes. The guy with the Mohawk looked up from his paper and rolled his eyes. "Great, because we needed one more dork here." He said. "Oh don't be like that Duncan! We needed more members anyway. (Insert player's name here) is a great person! They're my best friend!" Owen said. "Oh, is someone new here? Great, can't wait for them to leave within a week." Said the person reading. "Noah, can't you be more optimistic?" Owen said. Clearly this Noah guy is just the epitome of sunshine and rainbows. "Well, after a constant stream of people joining, trying and hating the club, I don't see why I should remain hopeful that people will like this place." Noah said. Well, ain't that just happy. "Well, I'm sure (insert player name here) will enjoy the club!" Owen said. "Did you tell them about what we're doing? Or why people can't ever stay for more than a week?" Duncan said, pointing his pencil at Owen. He stood there silent before the girl stopped looking at costumes and coming over. "Oh hey! Nice to meet you, welcome to the Drama Club!" She said, her uniform looking particularly good for some reason. I'd seen other girls wear the uniform but it looked best on her. Well, there was one girl who wore it almost as well. Melina, or Morissa or something. "I see you've already made friends with Noah, Owen and Duncan. My name's Sierra! I'm the president of the club!" Sierra said, holding up a stereo typical drama mask. I stuck my hand out to invite Sierra into a handshake. "Nice. Thanks for having me here." I said. Sierra returned it, but there was a very faint undertone of discomfort. "So, which clubs did you get kicked out of to come here?" Duncan said. "Archery? Animation? Literature?" I explained that this was my first club and I could pretty much see he was trying to hold in the biggest laugh of the year. "O-oh. Is that so? Hit rock bottom already huh?" Duncan said, his speech peppered with giggles. "Duncan, you're making our club sound terrible!" Owen said. WIP